


paradise

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: As Yeojoo lies with her beloved, the handsome mortal man called Hoseok, she thinks about the passage of time.





	paradise

As Yeojoo lies with her beloved, the handsome mortal man called Hoseok, she thinks about the passage of time. 

The concept of time has never held much meaning to her. After all, she is an immortal being. She had already lived for centuries on this island, never aging, never growing ill, her body always that of a young and beautiful woman with a petite figure and pale skin and long dark hair flowing down in loose waves. 

She is what the mortal men would call a goddess. She is the protector of this small island, and she had always lived here alone until the day that Hoseok arrived. 

Hoseok, the sailor, the handsome mortal man. He had nearly drowned in a terrible shipwreck, washed up onto the beach unconscious, and Yeojoo had brought him back from the brink of death with her kiss of life. 

It had only been a few seconds, waiting for Hoseok to open his eyes and breathe, but for Yeojoo, she had, for the first moment in her entire existence, felt the full weight of time. 

And when Hoseok’s eyes had finally opened and he began to breathe again, he had looked right into Yeojoo’s eyes, and the life that she saw there, that fleeting but beautiful, passionate human life, she had fallen in love at first sight. Another moment that felt like eternity. 

As for Hoseok, well, he was every bit a mortal man. He had been unable to hide his flustered reaction at being rescued by a breathtakingly beautiful, _fully naked_ island goddess, and Yeojoo had quickly dissolved into giggles, urging Hoseok up and to follow her to her home just at the edge of the dense island forest. 

From that fateful day, Yeojoo had helped Hoseok to survive on the island, and it had only been about two months before the two of them became intimate for the first time, on the soft, white sand of one of the island’s many hidden coves, under cover of the midnight sky and the surrounding island cliffs, the crystal-clear ocean glistening around them in the moonlight. 

Hoseok had been shy and timid, back then, and Yeojoo had been the one to take the lead, allowing Hoseok to lie back in the sand and grip tight to her waist while she sat atop him proudly like a queen on her throne, undulating her hips like the rolling waves of the sea and throwing her head back, her body arched in a beautiful curve as Hoseok’s fingers left loving bruises on her delicate skin and Yeojoo’s hands lay flat on Hoseok’s sculpted chest for balance. 

It was at the moment of her climax, and at the moment shortly after when Hoseok climaxed inside of her, that she felt the weight of time once again. How one moment could feel like a million, or could feel like the single most important moment in the universe. 

And since that night, Yeojoo and Hoseok had become truly inseparable, mentally, emotionally, physically. They spent _every_ moment together as companions, made love all over the island in every possible way, fell asleep every night curled in each other’s arms. Hoseok had long ago stopped wearing clothing, and together, he and Yeojoo had made their own little paradise on Earth. 

But Hoseok is still a mortal man. And Yeojoo knows that someday, one way or another, he’ll have to leave her. He may no longer be interested in returning to where he came from (“There’s nothing left for me, out there,” Hoseok had said. “My life is here. My heart is here. With you.”), but he wouldn’t be able to escape the cold, cruel hands of death, no matter how hard Yeojoo tried to protect him. 

Yeojoo knows that time cannot be defeated, and it will be time that will take away everything from her. And how unexpected; as an immortal being, one who lives outside the boundaries of time, she would’ve never guessed that time would one day become her greatest fear. 

It’s been one year since Hoseok arrived on the island, and Yeojoo never stops thinking about how much time they have left. 

They’ve just finished making love, Yeojoo on her back splayed out on the sand and Hoseok on top of her, thrusting into her slow and deep, making her eyes flutter and her toes curl and her body flood with heat as they climaxed together. 

And now, they’re lying there in the sand, the waves licking at their toes, Hoseok rolled over to lie on his back and Yeojoo curled up at his side, Hoseok’s arm around her, her head resting on his chest. Hoseok is falling asleep; Yeojoo can feel his heartbeat slowing and his breathing growing deeper. 

She thinks about that day when she rescued him, that moment when she looked into his eyes for the first time. Hoseok’s beautiful, _human_ eyes. 

She had fallen in love with him because he was human, because he was so different from anything she had ever known. After an unshifting, unchanging existence for so many centuries, she had found something beautiful, and it was beautiful precisely because it wouldn’t last forever. 

And as much as Hoseok had learned from Yeojoo, about living as one with nature, about living as one with another person, Yeojoo had learned from him, too. Mortal men like Hoseok, they live even when they know that their time is limited. And mortal men like Hoseok, they make the best of it. They don’t think about eternity, they don’t fear time; they live each moment like it’s the _only_ moment. 

Yeojoo doesn’t know what will happen, or how long she and Hoseok will be together. But as she lies with her beloved, she vows to live each moment with him to its fullest, to feel the weight of time vanish from her shoulders like the salt in the sea breeze. 

The only time that matters is _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️ come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
